Talk:La Quotidienne
зOriginal name :P --OuWTB 18:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Mer's'''i! "Cotidianul" was misschien toch beter geweest? >:) --Bucurestean 18:26, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Mersie*. Denk 't :P --OuWTB 18:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Mersië :S --Bucurestean 18:45, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nee, dan is 't mersieë (spreek uit: mársjah zoiets). Dat is de datief van "mersie" (het bedankje). In iets als: "Bie het bedankje viel ik van m'n stoel" -> "Bie g'm mersieë vole 'ch ven miene stole." --OuWTB 18:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll finish the article soon... (my dog guinnea pig ate it) ^^ --Bucurestean 18:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) LAZY : :P --OuWTB 18:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Is 't nu ook al een radiostation? --OuWTB 19:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :No, why, because of "stay tuned"? :D --Bucurestean 19:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Ssjjjt :P --OuWTB 19:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Looks well! Nicely done. I am happy to see our press is thriving once again. 18:17, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :--> he's saying after one article (A) --Bucurestean 19:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::It just looks well . 19:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Eigenlijk vind ik wel dat 'ie kinderen moet krijgen om de dynastie voort te zetten è, maar honderden.. --OuWTB 05:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :What is a Sickpit-phenomenon? Lars Washington 10:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :: Sickpit-phenomenon = "I don't know" --Bucurestean 15:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Ik stem enkel op rood, omdat in Montfort 75% van de bevolking rood is :P Ik als halve Etsberger ben bruinharig :P --OuWTB 16:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Mwah, 'k heb het niet zo met rooien (A) --Bucurestean 16:18, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Gelukkig ben 'k maar niet rood dan è :P --OuWTB 16:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Vraagje, wanneer je mocht kiezen, rood of kaal, wat kies je dan? Ik dacht, beter rode Jan dan blode Jan Lars Washington 16:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Rood, kun je nog altijd een kleuringje aan geven è :P --OuWTB 16:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ben wél benieuwd hoe Bucurestean erover denkt. Lars Washington 16:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Rood of kaal? Ligt eraan, een afro bijv is altijd vet :P --Bucurestean 16:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wat is een afro? --Lars Washington 16:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::http://images.google.nl/images?hl=nl&source=hp&q=afro&um=1&ie=UTF-8&sa=N&tab=wi --Bucurestean 16:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: 16:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: --Lars Washington 16:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: --Bucurestean 16:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol. 16:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::A red afro? Mm.. --OuWTB 16:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Een pruik ?!--Lars Washington 16:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: :)) --Bucurestean 16:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Sven Plemming Je doet afbreuk aan de geloofwaardigheid van je gazet als ik eerlijk ben. --OuWTB 18:14, November 12, 2009 (UTC) : Freedom of publishing :P --Bucurestean 18:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Freedom of speech (Geertje doet dat ook è :P) Je gazet is net zo'n damesroddelmagazijn waar niets in staat :P --OuWTB 18:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: Or you're the only one to not recognise his death? :D --Bucurestean 18:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::He can still be active at landj è. --OuWTB 18:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::If he has died, I doubt he's still editing on landj :P --Bucurestean 18:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::He hasn't died :P It was just a "list". He has now become a "kluizenaar" è, so he can concentrate on his poetry. --OuWTB 18:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::So we've found an other buddy? :O --Bucurestean 18:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, he shot down his twin brother Mohammed. --OuWTB 18:25, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::O, you mean Mohammed El Poponar (what was you're sockpuppet's name? :P) --Bucurestean 18:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes. Gustav has just confirmed this ;) --OuWTB 18:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hahahah :D Wat slecht :P --OuWTB 18:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) : :)) --Bucurestean 18:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Tabloid or not, this newspaper is a real pleasure to read :) 18:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: Hahhaha :P --Bucurestean 18:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: Because of the language mistakes, right ;) And the article about Anfii* --Bucurestean 18:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't give a narnja hahaha :P --Bucurestean 19:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's a bad quote of the week :P Now I'm off -> swimming :'( --OuWTB 19:03, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :: :( --Bucurestean 19:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: I don't agree. It's quite good :) 19:07, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: Well, otherwise I wouldn't have put it in my ''newspaper --Bucurestean 19:09, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Polls I like the polls. Perhaps you could make it this newspaper's "trademark". La Quotidienne, news and polls on a daily basis. 19:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Not a bad idea. --Bucurestean 19:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Ooops "Afraid of" toch? -- 20:03, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :We (read: OWTB) should actually publish a gedichtenbundel of Anfii! :D -- 20:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::"Afraid of", indeed. And please guys, no more publishing of things by sockpuppets. Don't remind me of these sockpuppets, if you wish to leave that behind and move on as a free man. 20:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: (A) "Looks at OWTB, gives him a ;)" --Bucurestean 20:12, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: I actually meant a collection of existing poems written by Anfius... he's dead though, how do you expect him to write another one? --Bucurestean 20:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::You know what I mean guys. What already exists on the Plemming gang, exists; but I don't want you to write about new articles about him, or extend it visibly. Right? He shouldn't even be here, so don't exaggerate. 20:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: :O Why so suddenly this turning point. Just because I wrote an article in my newspaper? I hated him too, that's why I decided to create his death, like OWTB created his "birth", so we could finally end this Anfial chapter. --Bucurestean 20:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Don't misunderstand me. I'm fine with the article (in fact, I think of it as a good solution), but I hope you understand I don't want more and more on the guy. I kinda hate what happened, because it ruined the wiki for more than a year. I don't care too much if you publish some of "his" poems. Just don't elaborate on it. If we want good articles about sth or sb, let's then write new articles, or articles on decent existing people. Begrijp je? 20:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Of course, no problem. I didn't mean we should end up with even more articles about Plemming. --Bucurestean 20:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Okay, then we understand each other. I don't want you to think you can't write newspaper articles on the Plemming dude or on anything else - I'm perfectly alright with the rumors and stories you write here . 20:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Is [http://www.nytimes.com/2009/11/15/magazine/15octomom-t.html?_r=1&hp this] you meant by "Yes, and get kids too, hundreds of kids like the Arabian sheiks"? 20:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, 14 is nothing. There was one Arabian sheik which had 14 wives and about 900 kids. A while ago in the news. Let me search... --Bucurestean 20:33, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I can imagine his |____| having fallen off... 20:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: The numbers can't be correct, probably around the 200. But I can't find it :S. Anyway, I've found this. It's not a sheikh though ;) --Bucurestean 20:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) The text about King Dimitri is incorrect It is still missing some elementary questions to which should be given an answer. First of all: what has happened to Sigma, of whom we heard a lot in the past, but now remains very silent... Second: what should be the reason for the king to marry at such a young age and so shortly after he has become familiar with Mary Elisabeth Nelson? I think those questions should be answered and then we would have made a lot progress in our investigation è. --OuWTB 07:54, November 21, 2009 (UTC) # Sigma? Lol. Who or what is Sigma? # I didn't announce a marriage! 07:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :# Hold you but not of the dumbs è :P :# Don't worry, we will help you a bit with the marriage if it will come è :P I am critically taking a look at this text and say that you don't have any reason to marry now. --OuWTB 08:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::# Seems we used the name 'Sigma' quite a lot in Yuri-Dimitri-conversations ::# I'm glad you're being critical :D 08:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: :P --OuWTB 08:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::: OWTB, just compare this newspaper to De Telegraaf and then you'll understand . Even though it's by far the biggest newspaper of Holland, they put things like "Camel fucks owner" on the frontpage. --Bucurestean 08:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Komt er nog een artikel ove rmij? McCrooke 15:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, but you have your own newspaper to write in. --Bucurestean 15:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::But this is a tabloid! McCrooke 15:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::You are a tabloid... --Bucurestean 15:08, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::: Hahahahahahahaha. Nice one! 15:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Is this a complot against me? McCrooke 15:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Just two people feeling the same about you, I suppose... 15:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: IILl write a article on it at TN McCrooke 15:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Great. --Bucurestean 15:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Stoop the the nati-me sentiment Please stop the anti-me sentiment otherwise i have to start trial against this becuase of Libel Pierlot McCrooke 09:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, Mr. McCrooke, don't make a big fuss of it . They only say your are "controversial" and that you have been in prison once or twice. But they also say good things! You are an "international personality"! -- 09:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: --Bucurestean 13:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) LOWIA wont make a chance Pierlot McCrooke 14:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) This is really getting very professional here. I like it very much. --Lars Washington 14:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Merci --Bucurestean 14:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I absolutely agree with Lars! 15:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::That's because of LOWIA of course --OuWTB 15:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Why does everyone have one vote (prime-minister thing)? --OuWTB 08:22, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :No clue. I am getting tired of these stupid polls. Why don't we just wait until January 1? 08:23, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm waiting since December 31, 2008. --OuWTB 08:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: Because it takes so long. And then we have to wait another month... --Bucurestean 10:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::: :'( --OuWTB 10:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) We should start a trial against Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 16:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Abou the newest article I already warned for that admin situation earlier in this month.Pierlot McCrooke 12:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :You are going to loss this trial, Pierlot. The "red baron" will win. Because it is a nonsense-trial, a "heksenjacht", a personal vendetta of you, mr. McCrooke. Mark my words. Dr. Magnus 13:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) There seems to be something wrong with the heading. 08:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Make the news What should I know to make news, for my charachters William Johnson or Amy Johnson? I have made Amy a blog, but still haven't made the news yet. All I read about is the Baron and the dirty stinking communists, nothing about LOWIA... :) William Johnson 12:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :You may write anything about LOWIA in my newspaper, if it's relevant enough it may stay. ;) You are always allowed to write in La Quotidienne. --Bucurestean 12:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Bucu, Could you write a 'vervolgartikel' of the king article of yesterday? Pierlot McCrooke 12:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Why? When I wrote that article I was pretty pissed off, now I'm not so I don't have any inspiration, nor any hunger to write something at the moment ;) --Bucurestean 12:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::: I think the King issue needs more investigation. Ill support the article Pierlot McCrooke Thanks. I'll try to. If I make some mistakes, then please go over the article to get them out! :) William Johnson 12:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Of course, no problem at all. Thank you for participating :) --Bucurestean 12:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Done. I hope you like it! William Johnson 12:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :It's good ;) --Bucurestean 12:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Wait, I added some more. Now I'm done! :) William Johnson 12:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I hope something news pops up. I am very interested in a Opinon article Pierlot McCrooke 12:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) you have to change the newest article Pierlot McCrooke 08:03, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Why didn't you stay alive in the first place? this is kind of a New Testament-like thing! 08:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Nothing wrong with the bible è. --OuWTB 08:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::My death was only rumors Pierlot McCrooke 08:35, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I haven't read the Bible yet, so i couldn't say 08:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ouch èch è :P Sjaam dich jónk :) --OuWTB 08:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Fixed the article. Edward Hannis 14:44, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Elections I made a small analysis lately, and I came to some of the same conclusions. For example the fact that your coalition got more votes than the PD - which is no surprise, you have more candidates also. On the other hand, it is true the LD+WLP votes are rather scattered. No reason to panic, I think. The coalition is - whatever the turnout is - a success. Andy is a rising star (look at the Pub!) and the King already announced to include people from all political areas in the Government. Congratulations to the Coalition! -- 10:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Guess you're right, then. You too congratulations with your results until now (however I find it a bit early to congratulate each other). They show that the PD has remained stable, and the largest political party, for years. One question though: the King is automatically in the position to negotiate about the formation of the government? It sounds a bit 'scheef', in my opinion. But I certainly do appreciate he is willing to democratize things a little bit. I've read his speeches and thereby his plans and I think Lovia is on the good way. --Bucurestean 11:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hogere connecties Iederen weet toch al dat dat nep is. Hoe kan je noue zoiets geloven? Ik heb die niet, wan tik ben maar een kind. Magnus geloof tAesopos. Pierlot McCrooke 09:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Please speak English. Besides, if this is about the Interpol thingy, I believe the story. It freaks me out, seriously. You are unblockable... it explains a lot I must say, but I don't get it completely. 10:42, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It isn true Pierlot McCrooke 11:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) It isn't true? So that means Aesopos is lying? Somehow I find that hard to believe.. 11:09, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Not it isn true. I have no higher connections. Aesopos is just seeking random sources (that is typical Aesopinma) Pierlot McCrooke 11:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Please log in. --Bucurestean 13:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Newest article Does the image appear on your screen? Because I can't see no image. --Bucurestean 18:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, the election poster is too big. --OuWTB 18:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok :S --Bucurestean 18:48, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::No, the image seems to be corrupt. --OuWTB 18:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yep. 08:16, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Jongens het lijkt de privé hier wel :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sssstttt. Overigens kan ik mij wel vinden in het nieuwe artikel over Donia Pierlot McCrooke 18:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Be careful in using the words 'enormous' . If I'm not mistaken, Pierlot or Arthur aren't leftist at all, and Yuri is very moderately center-left. What I do agree with, is that Yuri should be - as many people, including our dear friend Pierlot - more careful with the Donias. 18:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :No need to spread any more anti-Donia propoganda... I am back again and this time I am here to stay. I have definetely learned my lesson comrades! The power of democracy and my comrades Scanderson, Serov and Owen will bring the LCP to a new level of power, influence and success! Let us make Lovia into a socialist state! Dr. Magnus 20:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool WHAT A SEXY NEWSPAPER!!!!!!!!!! I'm friends with Mangus but not really with the party. I'll prob take my name off the members list. put that in your newspaper. HA.LOL From- Marcus Villanova UMMM... love you and the newspaper it's great!!! but to the low popularity of the league i had to delay the first game =But i have all the stats done and even know the two playoff teams. ALSO, i am a good citizen, unlike Dr. mangus. All intensions have been good! From- [[Marcus Villanova] Communisy Traiters I just read thet whey were banned and they got me to join saying the PM was a dictator they should all hang Owen1983 11:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting. --Bucurestean 12:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Ve''rrr''y interesting. -- 17:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Comrade Owen, what are you saying now? Don't talk gibberish. Don't talk nonsense. The LCP has reformed itself and has a steadily growing ammount of (active) members. We have no need for traitors among our own ranks. You are a trusted member of the LCP, comrade Owen, and one of the first to join in. Do not make any hasty decisions and do not make any wrong decisions. Dr. Magnus 14:53, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Longer maybe you could write a longer article on the reform proposals? Pierlot McCrooke 10:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Did you like my article? :P --Bucurestean 10:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. BTW, states could become useless with one of the proposed reforms Pierlot McCrooke 10:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Wait a sec... "ruled by the political elite"...? Smells like Anti-Cabalism... Dr. Magnus 12:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't mean that, I was also talking about myself, and you. --Bucurestean 12:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay then... Well, you made a fine point. But the law will probably pass anyway since it has a majority of votes in favour of it... Dr. Magnus 12:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) News This latest news about the possible upcoming clash of the political titans (Right vs Left, Monarchists vs Republicans) is very interesting... Indeed, this could be a major political bloodbath, a serious political turning point, so to speak! Exciting, isn't it? Dr. Magnus 17:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :And maybe even a civil war :O --Bucurestean 17:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) A civil war? No, I find that hard to imagine! Which parties could be so violent? I could only think of IGP, but one member cannot call for a war, look what happened when Misterrr tried that! A civil war would be a great adventure, though... And a nice new chapter in our history! Dr. Magnus 18:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : No, I didn't mean it that way, but IF this gap between both sides becomes really big and the conflict won't be resolved, a civil war could certainly break out. However, I hope it won't happen, but it's to Left to consider if a heksenjacht is needed to eliminate rightist and Republican politicians. --Bucurestean 18:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::As they say: l'histoire se répète. An I don't like this situation... x_O O_x, I'm off now. (sad) --Lars Washington 18:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Republicans are acting good this time Pierlot McCrooke 18:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::There is no need to eliminate anybody. We are a full pluralist democracy. As it is, people in support of the monarch (or at least: not in support of a republic created by the people of your movement) form a wide majority and there hardly is a real dichotomy, as you suggested. I suppose leftists, liberals, monarchists, or anybody else feels that a republicanist opposition is okay, and should be respected. 18:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think most republicans are, in general, honest and honourable people. But their is one major exception... I want peace and stability, not war, anger and hostility! Let us all dine in the great halls of Donia Castle and set aside our differences for once. Dr. Magnus 18:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Title badly chosen In fact, the majority still is progressive . Also, it should be "rightist party" (singular) as you have no united them. 14:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Article I have already said to dimitri that we could use the Kenson system Pierlot McCrooke 16:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry only been here a short time but what's the kenson System?Marcus Villanova 20:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Everyone can vote in congress then Pierlot McCrooke 20:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::not trying to afend but that sounds really dumb.Marcus Villanova 19:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Some kind if direct democracy then? Jon Johnson 21:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::The Kensonsysteem was a system in Newport (Libertas) which meant that every citizen automatically was a member of the congress. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Meaning that every citizen could vote, and had direct power, so a 'micro'-direct democracy Jon Johnson 21:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::More democratic, sure, but I also see some issues here. It will take a whole lot longer to vote proposals since a lot of citizens simply aren't active enough. Also, it might cause new users to suddenly appear whenever a controversial proposal needs votes. Harold Freeman 05:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::No, 'cause a vote would only last for several days and as you need several days to get citizenship, it won't be such big problems. The real big problem is that some people, unfortunately to say so, can't be trusted enough to let them decide for the future of the country. That's why we need elections. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::@ OuWTB, you are correct, and it is sad to know this... --Lars Washington 07:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::It is indeed. That is probably why some men in the course of history chose to create an "enlightened" aristocratic or authoritarian power. 14:24, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Nazis in Lovia Seems to be a growing problem Free Lutheran Association, Drabo, this now POLICE STEP UP!!!Marcus Villanova 21:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh i see they caught the Nazis well then we should probaly create a page about this trend.Marcus Villanova 21:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) This is all just childsplay compared to what Hessel Doorian and the IGP have in store for non-whites, race traitors and communists... Grab your guns and prepare yourselves for some old-school lynching and race motivated terror. I bid you goodbye, Drabo13 11:36, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Article Idea for a article about the recent political crisis? Pierlot McCrooke 20:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is fairly important Pierlot McCrooke 21:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Amish very nice article! I go to Lancaster PA every December very interesting people!Marcus Villanova 13:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Interestingk indeedBucurestean 16:02, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::A good thing that Lovia is a very open country. Any other government would send them back because they didn't apply for citizenship. 06:43, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep. We're a bunch of lax people :P Bucurestean 13:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Friend or foe, a paycheck will do! Mostly people get paid when their fictional writing are published. 08:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :No publication without alimentation? Percival E. Galahad 08:03, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah now I get it. Here is an orange Bucu 08:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Objects? I really wrote that? :| --Bucu 11:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Seemingly :) 11:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I may have started this discussion but I'm again misreading everything, I think. 12:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) What about getting rid of that old election poster in the right hand side column? 17:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I was also thinking of that this afternoon, but then I found out that I was too lazy... also nice weather in Belgia? Bucu 17:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Perfect weather. Really hot, in fact. 17:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Monday it's going to be cold, and Tuesday it will be like... freezing :P Bucu 17:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh really? But that's Utrecht . Wááy north xD. 17:31, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I live in the Utrechter Mountains, y'know ;) Bucu 17:32, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Haha . In a country like the Netherlands, every heuvelrug is like Himalaya ^^ 17:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Except fro Limburg* --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Net moest ik al die kutheuvels op fietsen om bij een vriend te komen... pokkewerk :P Bucu 17:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::You mean those kuiltjes and mesthoopjes? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:37, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I find it interesting that in a country like yours, where people from above the Moerdijk differ so much from those underneath it, and where the Randstad is totally different from - say - Groningen or Friesland, that you guys don't have "institutional crises" as we in Belgium have every year (twice). That is interesting :) 17:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Eh, languages, nothing to do about it :P Bucu 17:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Those outside regions are kept safe using beer :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::We have beer too . In fact, Belgium hás beer. The Netherlands don't. They have Heineken. Which is. Water. 17:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::(That's what people say in Belgium. I don't drink beer ) 17:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::In Limburg we have alfa, brandt, wittem, hertog-jan, etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice try, but I'ven't said a single thing on that one :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:43, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Bucu 18:45, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Archives Where are they? Marcus Villanova 17:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :La Quotidienne/Archive 2009 & La Quotidienne/Archive 2010 Bucu 07:10, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Compliment An interesting article! I was actually hoping Liberals would find new strength after this period. I don't mean to insult Ilava, but without him the party is more what it says it is: "a democratic, classical liberal party", and not a mixture of Washingtonian centrists, darkblue liberals and conservatives. Perhaps, with some more input of the now rather absent Freeman and the future MOTC Galahad, you might revive the LD. I would certainly like that. I am at good terms with the leftists and libertarians, but I believe in pluralism. Anyway, I can't solve this with silly advice; you guys will have to pull yourselves together after June 1. Think bright, I'd say. Do what PD once did: have a party congress, think things through, a think tank perhaps, and good pragmatic policies in Congress. There's no use in splitting hairs over some policy differences within one party: rather spend your time fighting for the thing all you libs want: more freedom, a stable and free economy and lots of civil rights. 17:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :He ain't gonna return Dimi. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I think tank is so already done, Dimitri. I'm going to work on a full party program and a new 'élan'. We definitely need to work on our appeal, maybe the LD should too? 10:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::About the 'disaster of communist rule' and 'a socialist Lovia': the CPL.nm accepts democracy and pluralism. The free trade with the US does need some minor changes, like energy for example, but we wont close of the entire economy. Don't forget we have a - real! - to-be economist in our ranks! 10:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Burning car Is it neccesary to have the same image of the burning car on there twice? Drabo13 10:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Article Donia Why did you not write an article about the death of August Magnus Donia? He was a very infamous and controversial Lovian. Pierlot McCrooke 15:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) The only reason no one really cares is that he left already and we said are good byes when he first left in May, then he came back as a fascist and got banned, and then just stayed for a week and then left. Marcus Villanova WLP 15:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :You only die once, and once you die there is no turning back. BastardRoyale 16:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC)